


Pickup Lines

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Crack [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ", "I'm bad at pickup lines so just get in my car, DjWifi tho, F/M, got the idea from an episode of ridiculousness, im dead, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: "Will you-you-""You what?" Alya laughed. "What?""Go-out-on a date-with me?" Nino shoved some flowers in her general direction.Alya laughed again. "Sure. But on one condition.""Give me a hilarious, original," She grinned micheviously. "pickup line.""What-" Alya walked away, cackling. "Se you tonight. No websites!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was hilarious from start to finish

He was going to do it.

He will take her out. On a date.

"She'll love it." Adrien reassured him for the thousandth time. "Just go and do it. Give her a cheesy pickup line or something."

"She hates those. I think all girls hate those."

"Well," Adrien gave him a hard pat on the back. Nino briefly wondered if his friend was extremely passive-aggressive. "It's a joke." And Adrien have him a winning smile. "Everyone likes a joke."

"That's true..." Nino tried to mentally quell the butterflies in his stomach. "I can do this."

"Yeah!" Adrien cheered. "Yeah!"

"I can do this!"

"Yeah!" Adrien secretly felt like an idiot, saying "Yeah!" over an over, but it was kinda hilarious.

A car pulled up in front of Marinette's bakery, where they were meeting. An excellent halfway point inbetween everyone's house, they agreed.

"I can't do this, I can't do this-" Nino backpedaled, and was about to run, before Adrien grabbed his collar and turned him back.

"Nino Lahiffe!"

"Dude, I, I can't-"

"Nino-"

"I-"

"Nino-"

"Dude-"

" _Nino!_ "

Said boy blinked.

Adrien took a breath. "Nino. You are going up to that car."

"I can't-"

"You will say hi."

"She'll laugh-"

"You will open the door for her."

"I'll _die_ -"

"And you will take her where?"

"That restaurant-but-"

"But what?"

"She'll make fun of me!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Like usual?"

"No, I mean," Nino gestured wildly. "You know what I mean!"

"Dude." Adrien brought a hand to Nino's shoulder. "Just do it."

"Fine. You owe me a drone."

"Whatever. Remember that pickup line." Adrien shoved him in he direction of the car.

"A really cool one too, top of the line."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I know you can afford it." Nino squared his shoulders and was about to confront the car, but slow clapping from behind him made him yell in surprise.

"Gold." Marinette clapped slowly, and Alya stopped recording something on her phone, to the boys' horror. "Bromance for the win!"

"What-"

"The fuck-"

"Nino was taking too long, so only naturally I went up to see Marinette myself. Turns out," Alya waved the phone, which was actually Marinette's. "She was down here, almost _dying_ to keep from laughing her ass off." She handed the device back to Marinette. "And was it worth it. You guys are as hilarious as you are cute."

Now, Adrien barely reacted, because he is a model and being called cute is a regular thing. But Nino, at that moment, decided to turn into a tomato so hot that a nearby Adrien could feel the heat. Or was that Marinette?

"Anyway," Alya patted Nino's shoulder. "Let's so on that date, shall we?"

Marinette giggled and went off with Alya, though parted to go back inside the bakery. Nino didn't exactly follow, though.

"Dude. The fuck just happened?"

"I don't know, but," Adrien shoved Nino once again. "remember your pickup line!"

"O-okay." 

* * *

 

Nino was at a fucking loss.

He'd been standing here, in front of Alya for a full minute, trying to focus and think of a line. He could _feel_ Adrien wildly gesturing at him, almost yelling at him to _say something_. Which wasn't helping him at all.

"Uhh..."

"Uhh?" Alya quirked and eyebrow. "What? Having trouble with a pickup-"

"Look, I'm bad at pickup lines," Nino opened the car door for Alya, face burning. "So just get in the car."

Alya burst out laughing, and strangely Nino didn't feel bad about it.

What he did feel bad about, was the fact that he could sense Adrien and Marinette dying, but for two completely different reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> "Nino, I will murder you!"
> 
> "Oh my fucking God!"
> 
> "Where is the cheesy comedy? The romance? The gazing into each other's eyes like lovesick puppies?! Where?!?"
> 
> "Oh, my God!"


End file.
